Routine de nos soirées
by Miss Plume Acide
Summary: Il me parlait de ses rêves à lui, et je riais quand il me disait qu'il ne voulait être qu'avec moi. Car c'était impossible, on le savait tout les deux. Mais il persistait à le dire. Toi, toi, toi . On s'en fichait, on était heureux. Je me souviens de tout cela. Maintenant, je ne sors plus. Comment le pourrais-je ? OS


Bonjour, bonsoir !

Que dire de ce texte, à part que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup ? J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Et je le trouve trop niais. Et je n'aime pas non plus le titre. Il est bizarre, vous trouvez pas ?

L'illustration, bien qu'étrange (une casserole, quelle idée ! En fait ça révèle la folie de l'auteur), a été dessinée par Marie R. Marie, si tu passes... Loki vaincra !

Merci à mon manager (prononcez-le à l'anglaise, ça lui fera plaisir !) !

Un dernier petit délire ? J'ai le droit ? Cette histoire parle de choses niaises, comiques et de cuisine ! Oulala ça va pas bien, moi -' (Anna c'est ta faute !)

Tout à JKR, _as usual_.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

Routine de nos soirées.

Ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout avec Drago, c'était les retours de soirée. Quand on se retrouvait, tous les deux, dehors, passant de la chaleur quasi étouffante de la pièce, à la fraicheur de la nuit. De la frénésie des danseurs au calme des dormeurs. Devant la porte, emmitouflés dans nos manteaux, on se regardait un moment, avant qu'un sourire vienne éclairer nos visages. Puis il attrapait ma main, et on s'éloignait. On avait le visage encore rouge de l'énergie dépensée en dansant, en riant.

Au début, le retour était assez calme. On se contentait de marcher, main dans la main, sur le chemin de notre appartement. Parfois, Drago passait son bras autour de mes épaules. On ne parlait jamais dans ces moments-là.

La ville est magnifique, la nuit. Elle brille de partout. Des fenêtres éclairées aux restaurants illuminés, en passant par les réverbères allumés et les étoiles scintillantes. Elle devient magique.

A un moment donné, quand l'adrénaline de la fête était retombée, là commençait le jeu. Ça débutait par des mains baladeuses. Drago faisait courir ses doigts sur mon dos, m'arrachant des frissons. Il tentait de m'embrasser, mais je l'en empêchais en tournant la tête ou en m'échappant de son étreinte. Je marchais à reculons et voyais toujours cette lueur amusée dans ses yeux, cette lueur que j'adorais voir, car souvent accompagnée du désir. Et je n'aimais rien de plus que l'amour de Drago. Il ralentissait l'allure dans ces moments, afin de devenir mon prédateur. Je savais qu'à chaque pas je pouvais tomber, mais je ne faisais que le regarder d'un air mutin et rebelle. Puis le vrai jeu commençait. On se poursuivait sur le trottoir, en riant, on se fuyait, se cachait derrière les arbres. Parfois, il m'attrapait. Il me serrait alors contre lui et m'embrassait. Je faisais mine de vouloir partir, mais il me rattrapait à chaque fois. Il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou et je souriais comme une idiote à la lune. Il me murmurait des je t'aime, ses lèvres contre ma peau, et j'étais tellement heureuse que j'en avais mal. On restait enlacés longtemps, avant de reprendre notre marche, main dans la main. Le jeu était fini, sans que l'on sache jamais qui avait gagné.

La troisième partie du retour était consacrée à la discussion. On parlait de tout, notre travail, nos amis, nous. Nos rêves. J'avais, une fois, proposé d'aller à Paris. Il m'avait souri d'un air mystérieux, et, un mois plus tard, nous passions une semaine à Paris. Et je peux affirmer que Paris la nuit est la plus belle chose du monde. De temps à autre, sans que l'on cesse de parler, Drago m'embrassait. Les cheveux, la joue, la bouche, la main. Il avait toujours fait ça. Il me parlait de ses rêves à lui, et je riais quand il me disait qu'il ne voulait qu'être avec moi.

Car c'était impossible, on le savait tout les deux. Mais il persistait à le dire. « Toi, toi, toi ».

Un nouveau jeu prenait forme dans notre immeuble. Plus court, mais aussi amusant. Dans les escaliers, on jouait au chat et à la souris. Sans vraiment savoir qui était le chat, qui était la souris. On montait en riant, s'embrassait contre la rampe. Quand enfin, on atteignait notre appartement, on avait toujours l'impression d'avoir réveillé tous les voisins. Mais on s'en fichait, on était heureux.

Et, une fois rentrés, on faisait l'amour. Passionnément, toute la nuit. Plus rien n'existait, ni la veille, et encore moins le lendemain. Simplement le moment présent, l'autre, le plaisir et l'amour. Après, il me prenait dans ses bras pour dormir. Il se cachait dans mes cheveux et chuchotait je t'aime avant de s'endormir. Mais, la plupart du temps, je dormais déjà.

Les réveils étaient différents. J'ouvrais les yeux avec l'angoisse au ventre. J'avais peur de ne plus le savoir là, avec moi. Je voyais toujours la place vide.

Place vide qui me disait c'est fini. Il est partit, comme il doit le faire. Tu te souviens ? Il doit se marier. Si, si. Le contrat entre les Greengrass et les Malefoy. Cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ce bonheur parfait. J'avais en permanence peur. Je le savais, je connaissais l'existence de ces fiançailles. Tout comme je connaissais l'impossibilité d'une relation longue. J'avais été prévenue de cette fin. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire. D'ailleurs, je crois que Drago non plus ne voulait pas y croire. Je savais qu'il pouvait ne pas se marier avec cette fille. Je le savais. Il reniait ainsi le prestige de sa famille, son héritage. En cela, j'y croyais. Je croyais en nous, en Drago. Je lui faisais tellement confiance.

Après avoir vu la place vide, je fermais les yeux pour retenir mes larmes. Malgré toute la confiance que je lui vouais, j'avais peur. J'attendais, une, deux minutes, angoissée, et puis j'entendais la casserole tomber dans l'évier et Drago jurer. Je souriais, comme tous les matins où il essayait de faire un petit-déjeuner à la moldue. La casserole qui tombait dans l'évier, toujours. Et il jurait, toujours. Je souriais, toujours.

Lui ne connaissait pas ces minutes d'angoisse.

Avant de me lever et de le rejoindre, je repensais toujours à la veille. Aux secrets racontés dans la beauté de la nuit. A la magie de ce moment. J'étais heureuse, tout simplement. Je pensais à la nouvelle journée que j'allais passer avec Drago. Aux souvenirs que nous allions avoir. Aux sourires que nous allions échanger. Aux baisers que nous allions partager. Au bonheur, tout simplement.

Je me souviens de tout cela. Maintenant, je ne sors plus. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je me sens si vide. Je ne me sens même plus trahie. Je n'ai plus la force de pleurer, de me mettre en colère. Je ne ressens que le vide.

Il n'y a que l'indéniable et fatale tromperie qui reste.

La casserole ne tombera plus jamais dans l'évier pour balayer mes doutes. Je n'aurais plus de « merde ! » énervé. Je n'en sourirais plus.

La sensation de n'avoir été qu'un jouet pour lui, une distraction. Si dure, si brutale ! Destructrice. Tout ça à cause d'un regard.

Quand il m'a dit qu'il partait, j'ai cru en la possibilité d'un changement. Mais il m'a lancé ce regard... Ce regard habituellement réservé aux filles qui sont trop insistantes et qui l'énervent. Aux gars un peu trop entreprenants avec moi. Ce regard qui vous dit que vous le gênez plus qu'autre chose, comme si vous n'étiez qu'une merde sur son passage. Ce regard froid, dur, et méprisant, qui vous rabaisse et vous regarde de haut. Ce regard qui, s'il n'avait pas été là, ne m'aurait pas conduite jusqu'ici.

Sans ce regard, j'aurais mieux compris. Sans ce regard, je n'aurais pas compris que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir n'avait pas été partagé. Je ne me serais pas sentie aussi idiote, inutile. Je serais repartie plus vite.

Sauf que, non, il m'avait regardée ainsi et je l'ai haï pour cela.

Maintenant, c'est _elle_ qui a droit à ses caresses, ses baisers. Je ne sors plus pour ne pas les voir en couverture de chaque magasine, ne plus me sentir comme la conne qui s'est laissée faire, avoir.

Parfois, je délire. Je mange tellement peu que je suis devenue malade, et la fièvre me fait délirer, me donne des visions. Quelquefois, je hurle. Ce sont des souvenirs de la guerre, qu'il avait réussi à effacer, qui reviennent. Et les voisins appellent les Aurors pour me calmer. Ils ont peur.

Harry est venu me voir. Il est ressorti aussitôt pour acheter à manger. Il m'a nourrie, m'a consolée.

Ginny a essuyé mes larmes, a récité des paroles réconfortantes.

Ron est venu, lui aussi. Il n'a rien fait, parce qu'il a compris qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

Je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider. A quoi bon ? Je devrais, pourtant. Je n'aurais plus mal. Mais je ne souffre plus. Je suis vide. Tellement vide.

Il n'y a plus de retours de soirée. Il n'y a plus de voisins mécontents du bruit. Il n'y a plus d'amour. Il n'y a plus de casserole qui tombe le matin. Il n'y a plus de « merde ! » énervé. Il n'y a plus de nous. Il n'y a plus rien.

Ginny pense que je devrais recommencer à sortir. Juste me promener. Ça fait des mois qu'elle le dit.

Mon médicomage, qui se déplace, dit la même chose. Harry aussi. Ron aussi.

Je ne veux pas les écouter, ni les entendre.

Ce matin, je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. Il parait que ça fait deux jours que j'y suis. Coma éthylique. Ça me revient... Je suis sortie. J'ai écouté mes amis. Je suis allée dans un bar, où on m'a servi ce que je voulais dans la quantité que je voulais. Aujourd'hui, je partage la couverture avec _eux_. D'un côté, il y a « L'héroïne Hermione Granger dans le coma », de l'autre « Le couple le plus sexy se fiance lundi ! ».

...

Il a bien fallu que je sorte pour rentrer chez moi.

Je n'ai fait que lire la couverture, sans regarder les photos. Dans mon appartement, j'ai fracassé la vaisselle sur tous les murs. Mes mains sont striées de blessures et le sang coule. J'arrête le massacre pour regarder le liquide rouge goutter sur le sol. Je me sens encore plus vide qu'avant.

J'ai reçu un hibou, aussi. De la part de Blaise, que j'ai rencontré avec Drago. Un type formidable, qui s'est rangé de mon côté quand Drago est partit. Il m'a soutenue, épaulée. Il s'est même engueulé avec Drago.

Il m'invite à sa fête d'anniversaire. Il dit que ça lui ferait plaisir de m'y voir. Et me signale une chose importante.

Ça fait huit mois que je vis comme ça, vide et dénuée de toute envie. Huit mois qu'en fait, je ne vis plus. Huit mois.

Progressivement, au fil des jours, la Gryffondor a repris le dessus. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être détruite. En tout cas pas sans me reconstruire après. J'irai à la fête de Blaise. J'irai, je serais forte. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une casserole tombe dans l'évier pour me dire que tout va bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un « merde ! ». Je n'en ai plus besoin.

Le jour J, je mets une robe. Je suis maquillée, coiffée. Devant le miroir, j'ai souris. Je redeviens celle que j'étais. Je le redeviens, _sans lui_. Je suis forte.

Je n'ai pas flanché devant ma porte. Je l'ai ouverte, refermée derrière moi. J'ai descendu les escaliers et me suis retrouvée dans la rue.

J'ignore les magasines, dont les écritures jaunes me hurlent « Les fiançailles du siècle ont lieu aujourd'hui ! Tous les secrets de cette soirée !».

Je vis encore, et pas pour lui. Je me débrouille sans lui. Mais, savoir qu'il ne sera pas là m'aide.

J'ai même un cadeau pour Blaise. Des places pour un important match de quidditch. Je ne m'y connais pas, mais vu la lueur de convoitise que j'ai lue dans les yeux de Ron, je sais que Blaise appréciera.

Devant sa porte, j'hésite à sonner. La musique pulse fort et je l'entends très bien. Je ne m'imagine plus avec Drago attendant devant une telle porte. Non. C'est fini.

Je souris, et sonne. Blaise m'ouvre et me prends dans ses bras sans même me dire bonjour. Il est heureux. Et déjà un peu ivre. Je lui sors un bon anniversaire alors qu'il m'étouffe, et lui donne les places. Il se met à sourire comme un enfant et m'embrasse. Je le repousse gentiment, et il m'emmène à l'intérieur. Je salue des connaissances, heureuses de me revoir. « Comme avant ». Oui, comme avant. Sans lui.

Il y a un bon paquet de personnes que je ne connais pas. Qu'importe, je suis là pour mon ami.

Toute la soirée, je danse, je bois, je flirte. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait, mais je n'ai pas l'air trop rouillée. Mes sourires sont sincères et mes rires, vrais. Je me sens vivante. Je me sens bien.

L'appartement se vide peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que je sois seule avec Blaise. Je l'aide un peu à ranger. On se lance des blagues, rit. C'est agréable. Puis quelqu'un sonne. Je me sens tellement bien que ça ne me parait pas étrange qu'on vienne à trois heures du matin. Blaise va ouvrir, alors que je reste dans le salon à ramasser les bouteilles vides. L'arrivant est soûl. Il n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots et bégaye tellement que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Il pleure, aussi. Beaucoup. Je me sens triste pour cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, moi aussi j'ai autant pleuré. Mais je sais qu'elle va s'en sortir. Je vais mieux, moi, pourquoi pas elle ?

Blaise l'emmène dans la cuisine pour lui donner une potion qui le ou la dessoûlera. Puis il revient, seul, me dire que je devrais partir. Je hoche la tête, l'embrasse, et sors. Sur son palier, je mets lentement mon manteau. Je le ferme en descendant les marches. Dehors, je m'arrête pour contempler la nuit. Elle est si belle.

Il neige, et tout est blanc. J'adore la neige. Le sol, recouvert, ressemble à un tapis de paillettes et brille. Le paysage, blanc, m'annonce que je peux vraiment recommencer. Je peux tout refaire. Tout, absolument tout. Même tomber amoureuse.

Je n'ai toujours pas fait un pas quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre derrière moi. Je devine que c'est l'inconnu de chez Blaise, et je me retourne pour le saluer.

On se retrouve, comme avant, tous les deux dehors.

J'ai l'impression que le blanc qui m'entoure se fiche de moi, il parlait pourtant de renouveau.

Drago me regarde, surpris.

Je ne veux pas le regarder. Ses yeux ont changé. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ils souffrent.

Puis il commence à parler. Il s'explique, s'excuse. Culpabilise, souffre. Se dévoile, s'explique encore.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Alors je commence à marcher, et lui aussi.

En silence, on avance sur le chemin qui me ramène chez moi.

Je ne suis pas censée me sentir comme ça, aussi bien. Ce n'est pas censé me paraitre normal.

J'ai envie qu'il prenne ma main, comme avant. Qu'on joue, comme avant. Mais je ne serais qu'une distraction... Ne s'est-il pas fiancé, ce soir ? Que fait-il ici ?

Machinalement, sa main prend la mienne. Je ne dis rien, c'est ce que je veux. Je devrais le repousser, pourtant. Il m'a trahie. Mais je le laisse faire. C'est comme si tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Son pouce fait des cercles sur le dos de ma main. Ses mouvements ont pour effet de me détendre.

« Comme avant », je murmure.

Sa prise se resserre, et il répète comme avant, avec un sourire.

C'est à moi de resserrer mes doigts.

On ne joue pas, ce soir. On ne se sent pas de jouer. Mais je me rapproche de lui, tandis que nos mains tentent de se fondre l'une dans l'autre.

Ce que j'ai pu ressentir ce soir, ces sentiments d'être vivante, semblent si fades à côté de mon état présent. Je me sens complète.

Drago tremble. Il ne porte pas de manteau. Il n'a jamais eu peur du froid. Je vois que maintenant non plus.

Je le lâche, et il me regarde, terrifié. J'enlève mon écharpe et la lui enroule autour du cou. Je dois me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et me coller à lui pour le faire correctement.

« Comme avant », murmure-t-il.

Il embrasse le bout de mon nez. Et tout se dérègle.

Ensuite, c'est le front, les cheveux, les joues, le cou. Et enfin, la bouche.

« Comme avant »

Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux l'a dit. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance, sauf cette chaleur qui m'envahit doucement. Et lui.

Je ne veux pas que tout se passe comme avant. Si tout se passait comme avant, il partirait bientôt.

On reprend la marche, main dans la main. L'air est différent, il me brûle la poitrine.

L'immeuble est en bas de la rue. C'est la troisième partie du retour, celle des secrets.

Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme avant, je murmure.

Il ne répond pas, serre ma main plus fort.

Les voisins ne se plaindront pas du bruit, demain. Il n'y a rien eu.

Pourtant, une fois arrivés à mon appartement, on a fait l'amour. Comme avant. Sauf que jamais je n'avais été aimée comme ça. Drago m'a vénérée, plus qu'autre chose.

Je me suis endormie contre lui, et je n'ai pas manqué le « comme avant » qu'il a murmuré. Celui-là m'a fait sourire, il avait un je ne sais quoi de différent. Comme une dernière parole de messe.

Si on suit ce comme avant, Drago sera partit demain à mon réveil. Si on suit la logique, c'est la même chose. Il s'est fiancé ce soir.

J'ouvre les yeux sur la place vide. Les larmes n'affluent pas. Je n'ai pas peur qu'il soit partit, comme avant.

Quelque chose s'est finit hier. Quelque chose d'autre peut commencer.

Malgré cela, j'allonge le bras sur la place, et ferme les yeux, comptant les secondes. Dans cent vingt secondes, une casserole devrait tomber dans l'évier. Dans cent vingt et une secondes, je devrais entendre « merde ! ».

C'est ce qu'il se passe toujours.

C'est ce qu'il ne se passera plus. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer.

Quelque chose s'est finit hier. Quelque chose d'autre peut commencer.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est finit ? La chute d'une casserole dans un évier ? Un « merde » ? Cette époque où je souffrais ? Cette période où ma vie était bancale ? Où j'attendais une casserole et un « merde » pour me dire que tout allait bien ?

Il n'y a rien pas un son. Je rouvre brutalement les yeux. Une lance de douleur me transperce le ventre, sans que je l'interdise ou la bannisse.

« Comme avant ... », je murmure. Seule. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur la place vide.

« Pour toujours », est marqué sur mon bras. Je me redresse sur le lit, fixant les lettres bleues sur ma peau.

La casserole tombe dans l'évier.

« Merde ! »

Je souris.

Quelque chose vient de commencer...

Ouh la chute nulle. Je me demande si je ne dois pas m'excuser pour ce que vous venez de lire, j'en suis tellement peu fière. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir travailler dessus... Bwaaaa, je vais maintenant aller gentiment m'enterrer sous ma couette... Non, je dois réviser... Bon bah plus tard... Quelle honte ce texte... j'en pleure. TT

Miss Plume Acide


End file.
